


angry rapping and curious ears

by ultyoungjaechoi



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Cute, Happy Ending, M/M, angsty, changlix, changlix is cute, everything is lowercase, felix lowkey raps, hyunjin is kinda salty, i love changlix, it's 4am what am i doing, kinda edgy, skateboaring, so does changbin, the ending is kind of rushed sorry, unedited omg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-14
Updated: 2018-06-14
Packaged: 2019-05-23 05:58:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14928503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ultyoungjaechoi/pseuds/ultyoungjaechoi
Summary: felix misses austrailia. everything reminds him of australia and he hates it. he hates korea.





	angry rapping and curious ears

**Author's Note:**

> this is unedited!! please bare with my typos if i have any pls thank u

felix feels as if his life is going nowhere. everyday he is sat in his bedroom, laying in his bed on his phone. why? why does felix waste his precious time like this? he wished he could change it, but he chooses to believe that there are no other options. 

he has no friends. he had just moved from austrailia to korea right after school ended, leaving him friendless. it's only the beginning of june, so summer break is fresh and just starting. 

there is one thing felix likes to do--rap. he has a tiny passion for it, and pretty much everyday he practices. it's not like he writes his own raps, but he learns what he listens to. his mother doesn't know that he has such a hobby, because whenever she is gone at work, that's when he practices. 

but right now, his mother took a vacation. she felt like she wasn't spending enough time with her son, especially since it's only them two living at the house. 

so at the moment, felix is hanging off his bed, (everything he see's is upside down) listening to his favorite music. he quietly mumbles along to the lyrics. he unconsciously moved his hand around in the air as he rapped, its a thing rappers do. he wouldn't title himself as a rapper, but its just easier to say it that way.

its the evening, felix's mother is cooking dinner but he has no idea, he's lost track of time from being too absorbed into his music. that was until he heard a slight muffle of his mother pounding on his bedroom door, probably yelling at him to come to the table. 

the scent of fried chicken roamed in the air, felix realized that there was kfc waiting for him. he fell off his bed, onto his back and ran out of his room. yes, it hurt, but it was definitely worth it. 

after eating dinner, he rushed back into his room, flopping onto his bed. he's not gonna lie, laying upside down for a while made him feel sick. he falls asleep too quickly. 

***

"felix, get in the car!" 

of course, he was being dragged out of the house yet again. sometimes, his mom doesn't like when he's cooped up inside all day while shes at work. so, today shes forcing him to go to a park while shes gone. not to mention, they speak to each other in english. 

"mom i'm okay-" "felix i will not argue with you. get in the car or im taking your phone away." felix groaned and got in the car. they drove in silence. except, he had his earbuds in. 

she drove him to a local park before literally pulling him out of the car. "stay here. or at least walk around. if you're at home by the time i get back from my business." she didn't finish her sentence as she was grumbling. she drove off.

sighing, he rubbed his arm that was hurting because of her. he put both earbuds in and sat at a bench. it was warm outside. maybe too warm for him to wear a hoodie, but he didn't care. he'd do this all the time back in austrailia. he closed his eyes. 

the feeling of the sun hitting felix's face felt nostalgic. the smell of hot air made his heart go numb. he missed his home. 

only whispering the words, he turned up the volume on his phone. his ears are pretty much used to the loud music. his fingers slightly tapped on his left thigh as he went along with the beat of the song. this song flooded his mind with memories of his life, of his past before he moved. it was all too good. why did he have to move? it's not like he hates living in korea, he just really misses the place he grew up in. he missed the atmosphere, he missed the cities, he missed the faces and the fields. 

korea is bad.

he does not like it here.

soon, his whispers weren't just whispers anymore. he passionately, with a tint of sadness in his voice, rapped along to the music playing in his ears. he's like a mirror--no, like a copy machine. repeating the words spot on from what hes hearing.

what he didn't see was that a person was watching him. of course he didn't see, his eyes are squeezed shut. and his eyebrows are furrowed. and his left hand is moving in the hot air as he rapped. 

he ended, so abruptly, because that's how the song ends. he opened his eyes, not even being bothered by the bright rays of sunlight shining into his eyes. the first thing he noticed was a boy sitting at a fountain, staring at him. 

it was not until this moment that he realized what he had just done. he was shocked, but not embarrassed. his cheeks didn't go red. he's not embarrassed of having a not-so-tiny passion for rapping. especially if he's not too bad at it. 

they stared at each other, like they were the only two people in the world. it kind of made felix's heart drop. the guy looked intimidating. his black cap almost covering his eyes, a silver necklace around his neck with a cross hanging on his chest, an oversized black t-shirt and black, tight ripped skinny jeans. oh, and he also had a skateboard with him. 

the boy walked over to felix. he sat down next to him, remaining silent. okay, he's not gonna lie, he is feeling extremely intimidated by this dude.

"you rap." he pointed out the obvious. felix smirked only slightly, "yeah, i guess so." the intimidating skater guy then smiled warmly, throwing felix off guard. "your accent, where are you from?" he asked, still smiling. 

felix was flustered now, all because of his god damn smile. "austrailia." 

"i like that," he then turned and faced towards the scenery, staring right at the fountain he was just sitting at. "what's your name?" he didn't even spare felix a glance as he spoke. 

"felix. what's yours?" he didn't even notice that his right leg was bouncing up and down. anxiety, of course. the only other person he's ever talked to at the moment is his own mother. 

"seo changbin," he turned his head around quickly, causing felix to flinch at the sudden movement. "hey, do you skate? 'cause i do," he pointed at his skateboard.

looking at the skateboard made felix feel overwhelmed with emotions. all of it was nostalgic. of course it was. every single emotion or feeling he feels are all because of his life back in austrailia. 

he then shrugged, "i guess so." changbin pursed his lips at his response, kind of thrown off by his answer. "do you have a board?" his answer was a head shake and a hum. 

changbin accepted the fact that felix isn't talking much. he wasn't going to let it annoy him, he assumed that he needed a bit of time to adjust to a new face. judging by the way he speaks and pronounces his words, he made the conclusion that felix is new to korea.

"it's okay, i have an extra one with me back at home. do you want to come with me? we can skate together, and chill at the skate park if you want." changbin and felix were now sharing eye contact. 

pushing his feelings aside, felix smiled, "i'd really like to, actually." his smile made changbin smile. of course it did. he grabbed his skateboard, and began walking with felix.

felix really wanted to start a conversation with him, but he didn't know what to say. felix could easily talk about anything with his old friends, but that's because they were best friends for his whole life. 

thankfully, changbin was a hero and sparked up a conversation. "so, how long have you been in korea for?" felix raised an eyebrow at him, specifically his left. "how did you know i'm new here?" 

"i'm at that park everyday. pretty much all the same people go there, so i can recognize a new face when i see one." felix would've believed him, if it wasn't for him chuckling in. he's a good actor.

"i thought you were being serious." he smiled, turning his head so he was looking at the road, and not at changbin. not at changbin.

"no, actually, i could tell because you're not that great in korean. you pronunciation is off." he said between chuckles. felix shot him a quick glare, "are you teasing me?" he tried to act offended, but he just ended up laughing at himself. very quietly, though.

"no! no felix i am definetly not teasing you, i'm literally just telling you how i knew you're new to korea." changbin put his hands up in defense. they both stopped in their tracks, staring at each other. 

felix let out a short, loud laugh before pressing his lips together, cheeks still risen. he darted his eyes at the (slightly) shorter boy, before looking forward again. they continued walking. 

when they got to changbins house, felix sat on his front porch steps, waiting for him to return. he fidgeted with his hands as he waited. it felt like years until changbin came back out, holding two water bottles in one had and the other a skateboard.

he smiled when he saw felix waiting on the steps. "hey, here you go." handing felix the skateboard, he used his newly open hand to pull felix up from the steps. 

"i could've gotten up by myself, you know." he put the board on the driveway. changbin did the same, then looked up at the boy, "yeah, i know." he got on the board and started kicking speed. 

felix stood still, watching changbin, not even stopping the smile from crawling up onto his face. he quickly stepped on the board and tried to catch up with him.

changbin beat him to the skate park--obviously. felix wasn't too far behind, he arrived a minute later. he saw changbin sitting on one of the ramps, on his phone probably waiting for felix.

he noticed there were other people there. he stared at the group of people as he made his way to his new friend.

changbin looked up and put his phone in his pocket when he saw felix. "it's about time you got here, you're slow!" changbin put his phone in his pocket when he saw felix. 

the blonde couldn't help but smile, "i'm not slow, i just started late." he jumped off his board and waved it in front of changbin's face. 

unfortunately, felix doesn't know how to stop staring. in no time, his eyes are locked on the group on the other side of the park. changbin noticed, but that's not the only thing he noticed. the sun was shining bright in felix's face, making the freckles on his face show really well. 

"do you know them?" felix turned around and slightly pointed to the group. changbin nodded, "they're my friends." felix's eyes went wide, "then what are you doing over here! go to your friends," he grabbed onto changbin's sleeve and pulled him up.

"hey! jisung!" one of the boys turned around and smiled brightly, then waved. felix felt his lips curl into the smallest smile. he missed his friends. 

when they got to the group, felix felt all eyes on him. "who's this?" jisung asked, eyes falling onto the unfamiliar face. changbin smiled, "this is felix, everyone." 

"hi," he smiled and waved to everyone. jisung's eyes widened when he spoke, "your voice is deep! imagine what he could do with that, changbin." he laughed. felix didn't understand but he chuckled anyways. 

"well, nice to meet you, felix. these are our friends, hyunjin, seungmin, chan and woonjin." he pointed to who was who. he felt hyunjin's eyes burn through his own. 

changbin once again, noticed that hyunjin had an unwelcoming kind of look plastered onto his face, and that he was staring into felix's soul. he notices things like this. 

they began doing their own things. changbin and jisung were doing tricks on their skateboards, seungmin was sitting on the bench eating chips with hyunjin and chan, and felix was sitting on his borrowed skateboard, moving back and forth slightly. 

he didn't have a problem with changbin's friends, nor was he scared or intimidated. he would like to be their friend, but it just doesn't feel right. it doesn't feel right to think about moving on from his old life, and meeting new people, or even calling them his new best friends. it doesn't feel right to replace his old life.

"aye, felix, why don't you sit with us?" chan was standing in front of him, staring down with a smile. felix looked up, squinting his eyes because of the brightness. he helped him up, and they sat together with hyunjin and seungmin. 

"does hyunjin have a problem with me?" "no," chan said in english. felix raised his eyebrows, quite stunned that he spoke in english. 

"you know english?" he asked, and chan smiled, "yeah, i'm from austrailia." 

there wasn't any words to describe the way felix's face lifted, his smile was so huge and his eyes were bright. "i am too, i just came from there a few weeks ago." chan's heart warmed from seeing how happy he just got. 

they talked more, only in english because felix asked to. he felt like this time, the universe was on his side. chan--no, chris, was from australia. and he had the chance to meet him. felix was so happy he could almost explode. 

felix stayed there with his new friends until it became dark. not only because his mom said so, but because he was having a good time. everyone left one by one, first it was jisung, then seungmin and hyunjin left together, then chris. now, its just changbin and felix.

it was past 9pm, and they were just skating around the park. no extreme tricks or anything, just simple skating. felix stopped suddenly, and watched changbin. he just watched as he effortless balanced on the board and rode with the slight breeze. 

felix thought, maybe living in korea isn't too bad. maybe moving away from his home and friends isn't too bad. it's not the end of the world. but of course, he's dramatic about his feelings. he doesn't mean to feel that way though.

"hey, felix." 

apparently he was too deep in his thoughts, he was caught staring and he didn't even notice. changbin was now in front of him, holding his skate board with the tiniest smirk on his lips. "it's getting late, you should head home." 

felix looked at the time on his phone, and it was late indeed. but he didn't want to go home, not now, not yet. he doesn't want to lock himself in his room anymore, he wants to live like this everyday now.

"okay." he responded. he stepped onto his skateboard, ready to skate home, until changbin put his hand on his shoulder. "i'll walk you home." 

"it's a pretty far walk, especially from here. it's okay," he smiled reassuringly before he skated away. he only got a few feet before changbin caught up with him by jogging. 

felix stopped himself. him and changbin held eye contact, and he didn't even know why he felt his heartbeat speed up. he nibbled on his lip, before smiling and hopping off the board. 

"do you really not mind? i'm telling you, it's a gonna take a while." changbin chuckled, "i don't mind! i really don't." he looked over at felix. he was a bit taller than him, but that didn't bother him. 

they walked silently. that didn't last long, though.

"why did you come here?" 

felix slowly turned his head to changbin, eyes (accidentally) trailing from his lips to his eyes. he inhaled deeply and looked straight ahead. 

"my parents got divorced, and my mom didn't want to be anywhere near my father after that. my dad wanted me to stay with him, though," he paused, his heart feeling too heavy at the moment. the feeling was stopping him from continuing. he missed his father.

"why didn't you stay then?" changbin asked, and he was very intruiged in felix's story. "i wanted to. i really wanted to. but my mom forced me to come with her." he sighed. he wish he had the choice to choose, he would have chose his father no doubt.

"that really sucks. how old are you? shouldn't you be able to choose who you got to stay with?" he sounded genuinly upset about felix's situation, it kind of warmed his heart, in a way. 

"i'm 17. and i know, i really wish i gotten a choice." changbin sighed, he felt so bad for him. he could tell from when he first met felix that he didn't want to be there. he could tell by the tone of his voice and the look in his eyes.

they continued talking about felix's story as they walked slowly. they would be farther by now if they didn't walk at this slow pace. but it's okay, neither of them noticed and neither of them seemed to mind.

when they reached felix's street, changbin did in fact agree with felix when he said it would take a long time. it took 45 minutes. maybe they would've gotten there in less time if they walked faster.

this is the part felix dreaded the most--going back to his house. he stopped at the end of his driveway. "is this your house?" he nodded. the lights were still on, indicating his mom is still awake. he turned to changbin.

"here," he handed him the skateboard. changbin didn't budge. "take your skateboard," felix moved it closer. changbin just smiled. that smile made him angry. why is he smiling? why won't he take his thing back?

"keep it." changbin pushed it back to him. he watched as felix's eye roamed the board, before meeting his eyes again. "a-are you sure? this is a pretty good board." he nodded. 

felix felt his heart almost burst, he doesn't know why but this simple gesture made him so happy. he smiled widely. "thank you." 

"no problem. i had a really good day today. it was really nice meeting you, felix. you're really cool." he smiled a way that he hasn't all day. it was a smile that could make any girl fall in love with him. 

"today was the best day i've had so far since i've been here. thank you for letting me hang out with you today," he dropped his arms to his side, the skateboard under his left. "you're kinda cool too, i guess." he teased.

they were both just standing there--not even saying anything now. it may sound awkward but they didn't at all feel awkward. changbin finally snapped out of it and cleared his throat. 

"it's more than late now, i should probably get home now." he said, pointing behind him. felix hummed in response. "goodnight, felix." 

felix bit the inside of his cheek, his cheeks already hurt from smiling so much this day. "goodnight, changbin." he began walking up his driveway while changbin skated away down the street.

when he got to his room, he locked the door and hid the skateboard in his closet. his mom has this weird belief that skateboarding is super bad, and super rebellious. she told felix to never do such a thing. what she didn't know is that felix would skate with his friends all the time in australia. his old best friend would keep a skateboard in his house just for felix.

that's how she also feels about rap. she feels as if it's such a horrible thing, that it makes you seem trashy or like you live in the ghetto. she's very close minded and that's what felix dislikes the most. 

he took a shower, and let all his frustrations out by turning the water temperature really hot, making his skin turn red. by the time he ended his shower and got in his bed, he fell asleep. that day was tiring, but it was good. it was the best day he's had, like he told changbin.

***

felix didn't do anything the next day. he stayed inside and stayed in his room, like always. he wasn't expecting to see changbin again. he didn't even get his number. of course, he could definitely see him again if he went to the skate park, but he didn't even think of that.

it was only until four days later when he realized how he could meet changbin again. he was mindlessly cleaning up his room, and when he opened his closet doors he saw the skate board staring back at him. 

he changed into something different this time. whenever he does have to leave the house, which is rare, he always ends up wearing the same outfit. but this time, he chose something else. 

his mom finally went back to work, and luckily for him, she was gone already. he was blasting his rap music while he got dressed, rapping along to it casually. the feeling of accurately singing along with the original rapper is so satisfying. 

withing seconds of finishing getting ready, he ran out of his house, locking the door behind him. he stepped onto his board and started moving down the street. 

he somehow remembered the way him and changbin came back from yesterday. he never realized how good of a memory he had. he was far away from his house when he realized that there could be a good chance that changbin won't even be there. he really hoped he was.

felix did prove himself right, though. it took only 15 minutes to get to the park. he knew going on the board would be faster. as the view of the park was more clear, he was really hoping changbin was there. 

and to his luck--he was. when he entered the park, a few people there turned their heads to the sound of a skateboard gliding against the cement. changbin was the first person who saw felix, instantly smiled seeing his arrival. jisung looked in his direction after seeing changbin's face light up so randomly.

"hey guys." felix greeted, getting closer to the group. mostly everyone seemed happy to see felix. mostly. 

"felix! i thought i'd never see you again!" chris dramatically fake sobbed, making felix chuckle. he threw an arm around felix's shoulder. 

chris, felix and jisung were talking to each other. changbin stayed silent and watched them. hyunjin was sitting next to changbin, since seungmin wasn't there. 

"is he really part of our group now?" hyunjin asked changbin, not caring if his voice was loud. he was sure felix wasn't paying attention to him. changbin turned his head, furrowing his eyebrows, "i don't know, most likely. everyone else likes him. why don't you?" 

hyunjin rolled his eyes, "not everyone likes him. neither jeongin, minho, or woojin met him." he pointed out, which made changbin sigh. "i know they'll like him. there's not really any reason to not like him," 

by his response, he sounded a bit annoyed by hyunjin. he just doesn't understand why he has such a disliking towards a person they just met. he just doesn't understand. 

"you know that i don't like meeting new people. you know that i don't like changes, especially if it has to do with my best friends." he was looking at changbin as he spoke, but changbin wasn't looking back. he just stared at the ground. "or, at least everyone else knows." he stood up and got on his skateboard, skating to the other side of the park.

changbin sighed, before he moved his eyes towards felix and the others. felix was standing on the skateboard, resting his arm on chris' shoulder probably for support. jisung was standing in front of the two of them and was non-stop talking. 

felix felt a pair of eyes on him. he looked over to see changbin staring at him. he smiled at changbin, causing him to look away. 

he chuckled, and excused himself from the conversation, before stepping off the board and walked over to changbin. he sat next to him, keeping a distance. 

"you didn't say hi to me yet." felix fake pouted, hoping it would make changbin feel guilty. instead, he just received a playful glare. "hi." 

"i thought you weren't gonna come back, to be honest." changbin admitted out of nowhere. "why would you think that?" he asked, kind of sad that he felt that way. 

"i thought that you didn't want to come back, mostly because of hyunjin.." he trailed off, looking in the said boys direction. "ahh..." felix nodded, but then he shook his head. "no, it's not because of hyunjin. if he doesn't like me, then he doesn't. i can't change his opinion about me, so i'll just have to deal with it." 

changbin sighed, "no, it's not that he doesn't like you. it's just...it's complicated." he didn't take his eyes off hyunjin. "it's okay, he can take his time if he needs it. i don't know why he feels this way, but hopefully he warms up to me soon." 

neither of them even noticed that the gap between them closed, and that their thighs were touching. felix looked down at his hands, only to then realize that they've gotten closer. but he didn't say a word about it.

"it's hot out here.." felix randomly stated, fidgeting with his fingers out of habit. changbin looked at him and scoffed, "you're wearing a hoodie and jeans." 

"i may be, but that doesn't change the fact that is indeed, hot out here." he smiled playfully at him. "you're a punk," changbin stared into his eyes, a smile not leaving his face. 

jisung and chris were both watching them. of course they were, and they were definitely going to tease changbin about this later. "changbin has been smiling a lot more when he's with him." jisung pointed out, and chris nodded. "yes, you're right." the both shared a look with each other, before smirking. 

"i'm probably not going to stay for a while, my mom gets home early today and it gives me a lot of anxiety coming home late to her...so i'll probably leave soon." felix announced, gaining everyone's attention. him and changbin finally got out of their little own world. 

hyunjin walked over, whispering something under his breath, but only chris heard him. he turned tp him, and of course hyunjin knew he knew. 

"can i talk to you, hyunjin?" he dragged the black haired boy away from everyone else. felix watched as they talked, watching their lips move and their facial expressions change. he knew they were talking about him.

changbin patted his thigh, completely surprising felix. "it's okay, don't worry about it." he nodded, "i know. it's just, i wish he could be fine with me. he seems cool. and hes cute, but don't tell him i said that." he laughed to himself.

jisung noticed changbin's eyes sadden when felix mentioned that hyunjin was cute. jisung notices everything. apparently felix doesn't.

the two came back, and chris made a comment about the awkward feeling atmosphere. jisung whispered something in chris' ear, making him laugh to himself. hyunjin still didn't say anything to felix, but he kept looking at him from time to time.

but quickly the mood changed and they all became energetic again, felix was chasing chris around, jisung was picking the next song to blast on the speakers, and changbin and hyunjin were talking.

since the only thing felix really does is lay in his bed, he got tired quickly. he dramatically fell onto the concrete, protecting his eyes from the sun with his arm. he heard footsteps come towards him, but he didn't move because he assumed it was changbin.

the park fell silent, making felix curious about why. he moved his arm off his eyes, the first thing he saw was someone in all black sitting next to him. it was hyunjin. 

he smiled and sat up. hyunjin looked at him, before he smiled the smallest bit. it probably couldn't even be identified as a smile, because it was so small, but felix can see it, which made him smile even bigger. 

hyunjin stood up, and offered his hand for felix. he grabbed it without thinking twice. when he stood up, felix tried letting go of hyunjin's hand, but he didn't budge. instead, he shyly smirked. 

they walked back towards the group, who all started cheering and clapping obnoxiously. felix laughed and hyunjin finally let go of his hand. changbin smiled, and moved to stand next to felix.

"yay group hug!" jisung shouted before pulling everyone into a hug. felix was smiling big. not only because hyunjin likes him now, but because he's finally found something--no, some group of people who made his move to korea enjoyable.

they broke the hug after changbin was complaining that he couldn't breathe. felix sat down on the bench, followed by changbin and hyunjin. they were on each of his sides. 

he turned to hyunjin, "i'm sorry if i've given you the wrong impression or something." he watched as his eyes roamed his face, "no, i'm sorry. i promise it's nothing personal. i just don't like changes and i didn't like that a new person was joining the group. like i said, it's nothing personal, but i'm okay with you now." 

felix was relieved that he didn't do anything to rub him the wrong way. yes, hearing him basically say that he didn't want him around hurt him, but he chose to ignore it since he said it wasn't personal. 

felix nodded and exhaled, making hyunjin snort for some reason. "what's so funny?" changbin asked, suddenly joining the conversation. felix was a bit taken aback by the tone of his sudden question. 

"nothing." hyunjin smiled at him before getting up and joining chris and jisung. 

felix was confused. was there some type of drama between hyunjin and changbin? he doesn't know, and he hopes there isn't. 

"um, what was that?" felix asked carefully, hoping changbin won't snap at him. changbin sighed and shook his head, "nothing, i'm sorry." he put his face in his hands. 

he wanted to get an answer on whats going on between them. he joined the other three, leaving changbin by himself.

"whats going on with hyunjin and changbin?" he asked, hoping either chris or jisung will give him an answer. once again, the two shared looks. chris opened his mouth to speak, but hyunjin answered before he could.

"he's just being jealous." chris closed his mouth and nodded. felix tilted his head a bit, "jealous? why?" hyunjin shrugged, "who knows." he sucked on the sucker he had in his hand. where'd he get that from? 

felix looked back at changbin, before back at the boys. "are you guys always like, is there always tension between you two?" he asked, and hyunjin shook his head. "it doesn't happen too much. i never really understood why he gets like this because he never tells me why he suddenly gets so bitchy at me." jisung glared at him, his eyes telling him to shut up. 

he nibbled on his lip, and sat back next to changbin.

"what's wrong?" he asked gently. changbin shook his head and sat upright. he looked into felix's eyes and couldn't help but smile.

"it's nothing, really. when were you gonna leave? i can walk you home." he suggested, and felix nodded, "honestly, now might be a good time to leave. it looks like it's about to rain," he pointed to the sky, "but are you sure you wanna come with me? it could rain on the way there." 

changbin raised his eyebrows, "rain won't kill me. lets go." he stood up and held his hand out for felix. he sat still. "i can perfectly get up from the bench myself." but he took his hand anyways. when he got up, he pulled his hand back to himself. changbin just laughed.

"we're gonna go, bye guys!" felix waved to everyone, they all said they goodbyes too. changbin was walking a bit slowly, falling behind felix. 

felix turned around when he noticed changbin wasn't next to him anymore. "seriously changbin, whats wrong?" now he was really worried. changbin licked his lips, "i don't know, i can't stop thinking about someone." he admitted. 

"who?" felix asked. changbin was going to respond, but he just smiled widely. "i'm just messing with you, i'm perfectly okay. see?" he jumped around happily with a big smile on his face.

felix scrunched his nose up and chuckled, "you're weird." "i get that a lot."

the whole walk to his house was filled with laughter, changbin doing weird dances in the middle of the sidewalk, and accidental arm brushing incidents. the sky was dark now, but they haven't even reached felix's street yet.

"i can feel it. it's gonna rain soon. i can smell it!" felix spun in a circle as changbin kept walking. "and if it does, then we'll run." he replied to himself since changbin didn't.

he jogged to catch up with him. 

in no time, he felt warm drops on his face. he looked up and a raindrop fell right into his left eye. "ah!" felix yelped, and crouched down as he dramatically held his eye. the sudden shout jump-scared changbin.

"are you okay?" he asked, trying not to laugh at his over dramatic friend. felix got up and laughed, "yes i'm okay! the rain isn't acid. yet.." they continued walking as it was drizzling. 

but the rain started coming down hard very quickly. the air was filled with screams and shouts coming from felix as he and changbin ran through the rain as fast as they could. his blonde hair was sticking to his forehead because of the rain.

he cursed in his head since his house was in the middle of the street. when they reached his street, and felix grabbed changbin's hand and started to gain more speed as he ran. changbin was laughing the entire time. 

they got to felix's house, and stood under the awning of his front porch. crouched down, breathing heavily, and dripping wet. once they regained their breath, they sat down on the steps. 

changbin looked at felix, how his hair was stuck to his face due to the rain, how there was a rain droplet hanging off the tip of his nose, and how there were rain droplets on eyelashes. 

felix knew changbin was staring at him, but he didn't say anything. "lets go inside." he stood up and twisted the end of his shirt to get the rain out of it.

"oh? i was just gonna go back home." changbin pointed behind him cluelessly. "are you crazy? it's pouring." he grabbed his hand and dragged him inside. 

they went into felix's room and they both changed, in separate rooms of course, felix was letting changbin borrow his clothes. he fit fine into them which was good.

now they were just laying on felix's bed, on their phones, of course. he didn't know what changbin wanted to do. but as he was scrolling through his own instagram, he got an idea. 

"what music do you listen to?" he asked, sitting up really quickly, getting light headed. changbin put his phone on his chest and looked up at felix, "i never told you i rap, did i?" 

felix's jaw dropped to the floor. he never knew that. he had no idea he could even have the potential (no offense). "no? oh my god why didn't you tell me!" he was more than shocked.

he shrugged, and sat up to face felix. "can i hear something?" changbin nodded. he pulled up a track on his phone, set it on his knee and cleared his throat.

"what if, after i spit out these words  
the words i spit out get up  
and it doesn't follow according to the situation, what do i do  
the precious things and the precious moments  
if i lose or forget something precious  
i'll be struggling  
and continue to stay confined in this empty space  
slamming the doors harder, on beat  
then it's unlocked,  
inside there is the hated painful experience, the most painful beating  
experienced that situation a few times  
of losing precious friends and trust  
we even told each other hateful words  
after a while, it's clear that i regret it  
tell them that i'm sorry about what happened that time  
fortunately for out relationship which won't fall apart easily  
but here, there's one thing i'm scared of  
what if," changbin stopped abruptly. he turned off the music and took deep breaths.

felix was at a loss of words. he's so young, and those lyrics are so amazing. it hit his heart in a feeling he doesn't even know why. he couldn't imagine what those lyrics meant to changbin. not to mention, his rapping style was so cool and he loved the edgy sound his voice put off. 

"that was amazing, oh my god." changbin looked at felix and smirked a little bit, "thank you." felix was so surprised at how good he is. 

"you rap so good! i literally never could've expected that. you write really good, too." he couldn't stop the compliments from leaving his mouth. changbin felt really flattered and glad that he liked his rap.

they talked about rap and music for a bit of a while, then they played video games. while they were in the middle of playing a shooting game, felix's mother came home. 

felix paused the game, and shared a look of slight panic with changbin. he stood up and grabbed their skateboards, hiding them in his closet. he sat back down next to changbin and bit the inside of his lip.

he wasn't expecting his mom to come up to his room. but today wasn't his lucky day, apparently. 

she opened the door, and walked in. she stood with her arms crossed, staring at felix. 

"hi mum," he said anxiously, in english. "are those his shoes in the shoe spot?" she asked, and he nodded. "he's my new friend, i met him at the park that one day. 

he looked at changbin, who didn't understand a thing that was going on. so he just smiled and waved to her. she smiled at changbin before looking back at felix. "does he speak english?" felix shook his head.

changbin took a mental note that felix's voice was deeper and very beautiful when he spoke english. his accent was very thick.

she stared at the two boys for a second, before letting her arms fall to the side. "thank you for befriending felix." she said to changbin in korean. 

changbin stood up quickly and bowed, "it's my pleasure, ms. lee." she smiled and then left the room.

changbin fell to the floor, back next to felix. "i promise you, she's not that nice." felix sighed at the end. but he ignored his own comment, and they started playing the game again.

after their game, they ate dinner, and now they're sat on the couch in the living room. felix's mom already went to sleep. 

"it's late, do you want to stay over?" felix suggested, hoping he'd say yes. "plus, it's still raining. and it's dark." he added. changbin thought for a few seconds, before nodding. "if it's okay with your mom." "she wouldn't mind, i hope." he chuckled.

they watched a movie on netflix, which was way longer than either of them expected. it was past midnight when it ended. as felix was half asleep, he turned off the tv and cuddled into the corner of the white couch. changbin watched him in admiration.

"are you tired, felix?" he smiled when all he got in response was a quiet hum. "i think you should fall asleep in your bed, it's more comfortable there." felix mumbled something but changbin didn't understand.

changbin dragged him up to his room, felix falling onto his bed, dragging changbin with him. he muttered a curse word but luckily felix was half asleep he didn't hear it. he sat up and against the wall. 

"changbin, you should go to sleep too." felix yawned cutely. "i'm okay, i'm not tired yet." he said, staring at felix, whose eyes kept falling shut every 5 seconds. 

he climbed over to him and rested his head on his lap. changbin looked down at felix, who was staring at him sleepily. "you're so weak." he teased. 

felix scoffed, "i am not! that movie just really wore me out." his voice somehow got deeper. it made changbin's heart flip. 

his eyes inevitably trailed down to his lips. he slid his hand onto the side of his face, cupping it slightly. felix held onto his arm. 

they held solid eye contact for a few seconds, no, more like 10. felix fluttered his eyes, before opening them again, he seemed to somehow magically wake himself up more. 

neither of them could comprehend what was happening and what was about to happen. changbin was leaning down, getting closer to felix's face. he smiled softly before closing his eyes, and pressing his lips onto felix's. his lips were very soft. 

felix fluttered his eyes shut and put a hand on changbin's arm. he responded to the kiss almost immediately. their lips moved together slowly and sweetly. 

felix never wanted to admit how much he wanted this to happen.

when they separated, felix playfully hit changbin's chest. "why would you do this to me." he covered his face in embarrassment. yes, he's finally embarrassed. 

"what do you mean?" changbin asked, resting his hand on felix's stomach. "you know exactly what i mean, jerk." his voice was muffled because of his hands. 

changbin just shook his head and flicked him lightly. they held a small talk before getting comfortable in bed before falling asleep next to each other.

***

a few days later, felix finally met the rest of the group. the trio that he didn't meet were out on a trip together. he thought it was random, but he didn't question it. and changbin was right, they all loved him. 

time passed, and hyunjin and felix ended up getting the closest to each other in the group--well, hyunjin was the person felix was closest with. except changbin.

they became each other's best friend, which surprised chris, jisung and changbin especially. they weren't mad about it, even changbin. he learned to control his jealousy, and he feels that he can't and won't get mad about their close friendship because he knows felix is his. 

last time, changbin was jealous and angry before dating felix. he didn't know if he liked him back, and that he maybe could've liked hyunjin. so he took it out on him.

but now, him and felix are together, hyunjin and felix are best friends, minho and jisung finally announced their relationship which has been going on for 5 months. felix was surprised, not only because they're good at hiding it, but because they had to go that long with pretending their nothing more than friends in front in everyone.

felix was happy now. he now feels like him moving to korea wasn't too bad after all. he thought of it as a chance to start over, to make new and even better memories. of course he could never forget about what happened in austrailia, and who was there. he could never replace the memories or the people. but he couldn't be mad about it forever. it was time he got over it and accepted the fact that he has a new life in korea, and he had to make it just as good, or even better than it was in austrailia.

sometimes, at night, felix thanks his mom (to himself) for forcing him to the park that day. he knows that if it wasn't for her dragging him outside, he would have never met changbin. or jisung, or chris, or hyunjin, seungmin, minho, woojin or jeongin. he wouldn't have gotten the chance to meet such amazing people who are just like him. amazing people who love him. amazing people who are everything he wanted and more. 

he knows if he never met them he'd still be locked up in his room, lying in his bed mumbling rap to himself. he's so glad he got out of that. it made him insanely upset and lonely.

he even told his mom about his passion for rap and skateboarding. to his surprise, she was happy he was doing something he loved and that made him happy. she supported him, and it made him so happy. she changed her mindset in a way that made felix happy. she did it for him. she knew that felix wasn't fond of how she acted or thought so she changed for him. he was so grateful when she told him.

so now here he is. the happiest he's ever been with an amazing boyfriend, a super cool friend group (which they may be the only ones hes friends with, but that's more than he could ever ask for. he would rather be friends with them only.), and a newly supportive and kind mother. he's learned that sometimes, change can be for the better (and so did hyunjin).

if it wasn't for his angry rapping, and a strangers curious ears , he wouldn't be where he is now. 

and right now, felix wouldn't want to be anywhere else than at the skate park with his boyfriend and his best friends. he'd rather be here than anywhere else in the world.

maybe korea isn't that too bad after all.


End file.
